Bulma's Prince Charming
by Mindreader 3
Summary: Vegeta blew up Frieza's ship engine and is 13 years old. When he is chosen to watch over a certain beautiful blue haired 13 year old genius anything can happen. Will they escape with their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's a Bulma and Vegeta story. I just love these two! Please review and I hope you guys enjoy!**

Vegeta was looking up at the blank walls of his room. He was the prince of Sayians, an elite warrior fighting class. He had blown up planets and wiped out races. He was a warrior and murderer. Rage filled his purpose and was his motive for blowing up the ships engine. At 13 years old he scarred fear into his opponent's hearts. Yet to Frieza and his henchman he was nothing more than a savage ape. Bile rose up in his throat as he pounded the wall. Locked up in his room like a child being scolded did not suit him well. He had asked for a more challenging assignment and in return was laughed and mocked at. This hurt his pride and acted on impulse. Satisfied by his work and the look of angered faces around him he had prepared for a full on war aboard the ship. No one had touched him and that was what scarred him the most. Frieza waved a hand and sent him sprawling on the floor coughing up blood. Vegeta never saw him leave from his throne but felt jabs in his chest, thighs, and face. Luckily his blood allowed him to heal quickly but sitting in his room remembering this made him furious. If things didn't change soon he would be Frieza's whipping boy for all eternity!

"Lord Frieza has requested you presence."

Vegeta whirled around to see a cocky guard outside his door. He did not look at him but spat on the officer's shoe and stormed off. The doors flew open as he carelessly tossed them aside. He looked around to find the central command room empty. His eyes locked onto his target as he saw Frieza unmoving, back turned to his face. Apparently he couldn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Vegeta so nice of you to stop by, you were just the person I was looking for, said Frieza coldly."

"If you expect me to bow down begging for forgiveness I believe you are surely mistaken. I'd much rather take on a beating."

"Aaahh Vegeta, you must learn to control that insolent tongue of yours. I'm sure you're well aware of the damage you did earlier."

It took all of his self control not to blow up the entire ship."Yes."

"I'd like to thank you."

Vegeta was caught off guard. "What?"

"Yes, now that you destroyed our only engine it seems will need a new one, a better one. I've decided to have an engine be built three times its normal size and twice as much power and storage."

"B-But there are no known species who can make such an effort?! No one is that smart here!"

"Yes, here."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you familiar with a small sector called Earth?"

"I thought that was one of the weaker planets meant to be dust already."

"It was but it would seem the mission had failed. Such a minor planet was of no concern to us there for we did nothing about it."

"And now the topic sparks interest."

"Yes, you see we found a specimen from this so called Earth. It was a weakling like the rest of its kind but its mind was of use to us. The planet itself has valuable materials that would allow such an engine to be made possible. The specimen confronted me and my men an offered a good trade."

"A trade?"

"More like a sacrifice. This planet Earth would be spared and its inhabitants as well but the specimen would come with us and build this grand engine."

"Seems like foolishness."

"Vegeta do you consider yourself an elite warrior?"

"Of course I am! Vegeta shouted out indignantly."

"To claim this is a lie, a true elite warrior is merciless however what you don't have is patience and _that _will cost you dearly."

Here it comes, another test. Vegeta prepared himself for assaults or death blows.

"Listen carefully boy, I'm offering a chance to redeem yourself. I want you to watch over it, make sure it sticks to the agreement. Then when the job is done I want _you_ to kill it."

Vegeta stood frozen with mixed emotions of shock and uncontrollable fury! "And if I refuse—" He felt himself being flung across the room over and over. His head and body colliding with the ships interior. He was sure this was it. That he was going to die. Bracing himself for the final strike he slowly rose to his feet.

"Good. Que will lead you to the cell where it is being kept. The specimen will be allowed out if you accompany it at all times. Understood."

It was not a question. "Yes."

"You are dismissed."

Vegeta had walked through the ships many times and was familiar with the ships interior by now. He didn't know what to expect but he would show no mercy. He was the prince of all Sayian's and would not be treated otherwise. Slowly they made their way down the hall.

"This is as far as I am directed to go, said Que."

Vegeta ignored the blithering idiot and stepped through the double doors. It was cold and damp but there was a light switch down the hall. With a flick of the wrist he lit up the corridor and marched till he found the correct cell number. Putting on a triumphant face he opened the door to see this specimen. His jaw dropped. Inside was a small girl with blue eyes and sea green hair. She was skinny and pale but matched his gaze with a look of fearlessness and courage. She was… attractive.

"I suppose they sent you to escort me to a nicer cell. Well tell them I'd much rather spend my time down here, much less people that way, the girl said in a steady and annoyed tone."

"Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?!."

"I see that even the boys here are cold and arrogant."

"I am not a Boy! I am an elite warrior and the prince of all Sayians!"

"May I at least know my princes name?"

The way she said it made his body shake and his heart beat faster. _I don't understand, she's a girl! She poses no threat to me what so ever?! I should not be so easily distracted!_

His mouth hung open but no reply came.

She looked at him now with soft eyes. "Guess I'm not _worthy_ of knowing your name. Unlike you however I have manners. My name is Bulma, said the girl as she held out her hand."

"What is this?!"

"It's an earth gesture when greeting people."

Vegeta spat at the ground in disgust. "How old are you?"

"I'm 13."

He felt a small flutter of surprise in his chest although he quickly dismissed it. "You are allowed to leave this cell as long as I accompany you! I expect nothing short of complete obedience."

"Then you thought wrong."

"Are you defying me?!"

This time the girl casually rode to her feet and gave a sliver of a smile. "While you may be a warrior I am a genius and am to be treated decently. No matter how much you may force me I refuse to cooperate unless you show some manners. While I am in no position to bargain seeing I am prisoner here keep in mind that it is _you_ who need _my_ help"

Vegeta's rage boiled up inside him and was about to say something when Bulma put her hand into his. He stared up at her in complete shock and… curiosity.

"W-What—"

"I heard someone was coming to take me from this dreary place but I definitely wasn't expecting someone like you.

"OH?!"

"Yes, I expected a mindless alien with a gun but instead found and angry, arrogant, and attractive prince. Today must be my lucky day, Bulma said sarcastically!"

"I tend to leave a first impression on people, he smirked."

"Is _that _why you're covered in bruises? You look like you've been through hell."

"I am hell, he said coldly."

"That's not the first impression I'm thinking of."

"Shut up! You stupid wrench! Suddenly Vegeta remembered her hand in his. He hastily pulled away."

"I am not afraid of you."

"Oh I assure you, you will be!"

"No."

"What?! How dare you—" He was shocked to find Bulma gripping the end of his tail in her hand.

"I didn't know you hand a tail? What are you? What's your name? Bulma saw his nervous and shocked reaction so she politely let go of his tail. This time she looked right up at him as she grabbed hold of his hand…again."

"V-Vegeta, was all he could manage to say before he gawked at her again." _Who is this girl? She is certainly a beautiful specimen but she has fire in her gaze and… Fool! Do not think such things, they will cost you dearly. I WILL kill her for making me think such things._

"I will show around the haul of the ship and your quarters but as soon as I do you are to start on the engine, understood!"

Bulma didn't know who he was or if he was even human but she found him rather attractive looking and irritating. A prince huh? Well let's see if he feels _this_. In response to his angry outburst she kissed him on the check and saw his face turn a scarlet color.

"How generous of you, she said coolly. I should count myself lucky to have Vegeta, the prince of Sayian's grace me with his presence."

At this remark Vegeta felt his whole body heat up as he looked shamefully down at the floor. Whoever this girl, Bulma, was she sure knew how to push his buttons. Although he felt himself tense next to her. His hand still grasped hers, warm and delicate to the touch.

"Follow me, he tried to say forcefully but his voice wavered unevenly."

He cursed himself for it and looked behind to find the girl looking down at the floor with a small smile on her lips. For some bizarre reason Bulma fascinated him but he promised himself he would not be weak. So with a tighter grip and quick pace he led her around the ship his heart pounding louder with each step. As he buried all feelings he had just experienced he couldn't forget her lips on his check and how he, as much as he would deny this, enjoyed it. Silently shaking his head of the memory he walked down the hall with Bulma trailing behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all those who tried my first fanfic. Keep on reading!**

Bulma felt herself being pulled against her will. "Slow down! She called but he wouldn't listen." Suddenly Bulma felt herself crash course into Vegeta's side as she realized he had stopped. Vegeta grunted with hate in his eyes but focused his attention on the door they were standing in front of.

"This is the engine room, he said as he punched in a security code."

The door opened and a blast of icy air surrounded her. She took a good look around. There were scraps of earth metal and copper mesh. Foreign tools also surrounded her. Luckily she always carried a screwdriver and a hammer with her. Sure it wasn't the normal 13 year old girl's necessities but this wasn't a normal situation and she wasn't a normal girl. In the corner of the room sat a small desk with blueprints about an engines structure. She felt someone shove her hard down the steps causing her to fall on the floor. Bulma turned her head to see Vegeta with rage in his eyes.

"This is where you will work and this is where you will stay until I tell you too. Understand?!"

"You creatures are all the same. You destroy and you use and then destroy some more. Why don't you try making or building something for a change? And why are you always so angry?"

"Enough questions now get to work."

Bulma returned his hateful gaze with a laid back one and shrugged. She started with the blueprints and laughed.

"What's so funny pest?"

"You guys _really _need my help if this is your idea of an engine. I mean the answer to your problem is simple yet you guys don't see it! All you have to do is use less materials and hollow out the drive. Then you calibrate the amount of speed and force you want and it will work perfectly. The best part is its all durable and this new engine will last a long time."

"But your just a girl?!"

"Guess that makes it all the more embarrassing for you guys huh."

Vegeta's jaw dropped at her bold outburst and watched as she took something out of her pocket.

"Good thing I have come prepared. Watch and learn Prince."

Vegeta could think of no reply but felt his face flush. Instead he turned his head to stare at the wall and grunted.

What started out in minutes turned to hours as Bulma rewrote the blueprints and began to make the support structure for the engine. Problem was she was running out of scraps to use and the only other material was a huge chunk of metal. It was as big as a desk and Bulma couldn't imagine how she would cut it. Then she had an idea, the trick was seeing if it would work.

"Vegeta, she said assertively."

Vegeta snapped out of his trance and stared down at her.

"What, he said in a cold voice."

"I need your help."

"Hmph."

Bulma felt her temper ignite. She knew what the consequences of her smart mouthing to a deadly prince was but maybe that was the key.

"I'm surprised at you. I thought such an elite warrior prince would have some manners. Guess even helping or manual labor is too good for someone like you to handle."

"Why you little! Vegeta spat at the ground and stared at her challenging her to say more.

Bulma was a little fearful but continued on. "No, actually I feel I've been using a tremendous amount of energy and work and that you are the one who is little although I would also call you short as well."

"You stupid girl! I should blow you up right now!"

"So that's what happened to the ships engine, she said with a sarcastic smile. I guess you're more powerful than you look."

The prince was now red with anger and embarrassment. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?!"

"Because I'm the only one who knows how to fix your stupid little spaceship and don't worry as soon as I'm done I have no doubt that you will kill me! It is after all your job!"

"H-How d-do—"

"I heard some guards talking outside my cell. I knew my fate was sealed when I agreed to go but I don't regret a thing. I'm just trying to make the most of my days and the least you could do is stop yelling at me!"

"I-I… what do you want me to do."

"I need you to blast this hunk of metal, I'm sure that will be child's play since you made a crater in this ship, which I find amusing. Those jerks threatened to blow up my planet and I think it's nice that something of theirs was destroyed for a change, even if it was by you."

Vegeta found himself growing more and more fascinated with the girl. She was bold and plenty smart but one thing was for sure, the girl had guts. She'd make a great Sayian. _What am I thinking! Why is this girl so…fascinating to me? True I have not met someone like me or even my age but now this Earth girl, pretty and smart, shows up on this ship my age?! Wait what did I just think? Damn that girl! Damn her for making me think such things!_

"Vegeta?"

"What? He said dazed."

"I asked if you could blast the metal—"

Bulma stared in disbelief as the sound of crumbling metal exploded around the room. Turning her head she saw Vegeta had one hand fully extended his palm open. He removed his gaze from the explosion and locked his eyes on her with…admiration? Sure she was slightly impressed that he could do so much damage. She thought she should be annoyed with his arrogance or fearful of his power. Instead she was interested in him. He was quite the character but the thing that spiked her attention the most was his emotions. He seemed like he was forcing himself not to care. Perhaps he was lonely and replaced his feelings with anger and hate. Even supposing that this was true she still did not see him as a soulless monster others saw him as. Knowing that he was in charge of her and was supposed to kill her should have made her tremble with fear. But this only made her more determined to stand her ground and find out more about this prince. Besides he saw her as nothing more than a lower class weakling, a prisoner at that.

"Thanks, she said truly grateful. You're in luck, the new engine should be ready in a week."

"A week?"

"What's wrong with a week?"

"Nothing, it's just that's the fastest I've heard of the engine being built, let alone from scratch." He cursed himself for saying this. Instead Bulma looked up at him with gratitude in her eyes.

"Impressed huh, she said triumphantly. Well you should be. After all that talk about being a girl and a weakling I'm glad to earn some respect around here. You seem to be the nicest of all those horrid and stupid killers."

"I am a warrior I am not nice! Vegeta screamed."

"You're a warrior so you fight with honor, that's what the terms means. A killer is someone who does without thinking without feeling."

"I do not feel!"

"Oh? Then what is that rage in your tone!"

"S-So! Vegeta said too angry to talk."

"So I'm thanking you and have some respect for it! I know it means nothing coming from me since you are going to kill me but—"

"I'm not going to kill you! Vegeta stopped frozen in place by what had just escaped his mouth. What he was most surprised at was that he meant it, at least it felt like he did. "Not yet anyway."

Bulma froze at this statement. Had he really meant it? Perhaps… just maybe… he cared for her, but she shouldn't get her hopes up. After all this was her life she was talking about.

"I'll get to work on cleaning up these blown bits of metal, she said. "I'll be able to complete the structure in a few hours." "By the way, thank you."

"For what, he said uneven."

"For helping me and for not killing me, very thoughtful of you."

At this she saw Vegeta actually laughed. It made her relieved to see that he could laugh or feel happiness at all. He looked at her and smirked.

"You're so welcome, he said arrogantly."

Bulma looked down at her work but felt a smile spread on her face. So for the next few hours she did nothing but build and hammer and twist. Slowly the outline of the engine became clear and when she saw her work she smiled confidently. She was exhausted and hungry but she was proud that she was able to do something that no one on the ship could do. The smile only grew and she found Vegeta staring at her. Although it wasn't clear she saw his eyes had a hint of surprise in them maybe even respect.

"Aren't you bored from watching me work, surely you should be exploding something right about now, she said confidently."

"I was in charge of keeping an eye on you and you certainly do not bore me."

Bulma was about to ask what he meant by that but she was so tired. She found herself putting her head on a rag and lying on the dusty floor. Her eyes became heavy and without resistance fell asleep.

_Is the girl alright?! Why am I thinking this?! The girl did work for 9 hours straight without food or sleep. I suppose I can't leave her._

When Vegeta managed to clear his head he walked over toward the sleeping girl. There were a few cuts from the tools on her arms and hands. Smudges, dirt, and other materials stained her jacket and her check._ She certainly has the heart of a Sayian_. He looked at her face. Her normally bold and sarcastic attitude was replaced by fear and anger. He saw her eyes shut even tighter as she closed her hand in a fist. _A nightmare! Even the girl doesn't deserve this much suffering. I can move her to a more comfortable room. _Slowly and surprisingly graceful, Vegeta carried Bulma in his arms. She went limp as he walked down the hall and to his quarters. He set her on his bed and as angered as he was for actually caring about the girl's well being, he felt his heart beat faster, he didn't want to kill her but wanted to protect her. No matter her attitude, against Frieza and his men this girl would be walking into her death. _I suppose I'll let her rest here for a minute but just a minute! I'm impressed at her work and how she just created it with little to no effort. Not even Frieza could do something like that. Stop it, you are a Sayian! You have no time for these petty feelings! Regardless the girl does need food._ Vegeta took one last look at the pretty, sleeping girl in his bed. She looked…peaceful. A small smile spread on the girl's face and he couldn't help but smile back. It quickly vanished and he shut the door thinking about her as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

_She finished building the engine. A group of creature surrounded her staring at gaping at her achievement. The short one in the center smiled up at her. A smile that could melt oceans into air. The character was known as Frieza, the ruler of this ship and further planets. She did not feel fear as he lifted a single index finger. "Goodbye, he mouthed."_

Bulma screamed though she did not know it. Her eyes were still shut when she felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders. On impulse she punched the person square in the jaw. She opened her eyes to see she was on an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. It was dimly lit when she felt pain course through her spine from her rough awakening. A loud thud filled her ears and looked down to see the Sayian prince flat on his back against the tile. A shocked expression on his face.

"Why would you do that?!"

"You scared me, I was having a nightmare."

"Clearly, I heard you scream and rushed up here only to find you shaking on my bed. You're lucky I didn't just drop your food!"

"Sorry, she said sheepishly. Wait your bed? Last time I checked I was sleeping on an engine room floor."

"Would you rather me return you there so you can sleep and scream? Vegeta said arrogantly."

"No! I'm just a little surprised you actually cared about my well being or if I ate or not."

"I… Vegeta trailed off without an answer.

"And so this is what the mighty prince's room looks likes, so barren."

"So now you're an expert on decorating?! You're low class filth."

"The feelings mutual, she replied in an exhausted tone."

Vegeta was quiet at her remark so she seized this moment.

"Never the less, I am truly grateful for all you've done. I'm sorry for pushing you out of your bed. Wait did you say you brought me up diner?"

"Here"

Bulma saw the chicken and bread but was a little hesitant on the purple bubbling liquid.

"It's grape."

She couldn't help but laugh at this. As quick as a flash she cleaned her plate and swallowed the fizzy grape drink down. "If you don't mind me asking what planet are you from?"

"Vegeta, he said."

"A whole planet named after you?! You must be lucky."

He smirked. "Well it's gone now. It collided with a meteor."

"I'm so sorry."

"Spare me your pity, earthling he said as he sat on the bed."

"To be honest I miss my planet and my family. I thought I was going to be tortured my last few days but you seem to make it bearable. I might even consider you a friend."

"I am not your friend! I am nobody's friend!"

"Fine, say what you want but whether you like it or not you've got one now."

The prince was angry beyond belief but at the same time he felt something warm inside him that made his whole body tingle.

"I… she trailed off. They were at opposite sides of the bed. Vegeta was staring down, arms crossed as he sat the very edge of the corner. He looked so lonely and angry and sad. She wanted to comfort him. Without thinking she walked over to wear he was sitting and before he had a chance to reply, leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"W-What—"

"I care about you Vegeta and whatever you've been told it's okay to feel. I may not be a warrior but I know a warrior has to have heart, has to care. Bulma was clenching her fists this time angry."

Bulma drew back and said, "I suppose now is when you kill me or lock me in my cell again." She looked down at the floor bracing herself for the worst when she felt her hand drawn out and put in his. She was surprised at Vegeta's reaction but at the same time was happy that this boy cared. She squeezed his hand tightly and took in the scent of him. He smelled of charcoal and his odd spiky hairstyle didn't look so odd, it reminded her of black flames. He was relatively about her size but was an inch or two taller. She really wondered what he felt about her and if he was going to kill her. Sleep drew upon her like her own shadow. Bulma rested her head on his shoulder and went numb. She must still be tired. Happy to end like this she closed her eyes with Vegeta as her support.

_I can't believe what she did! I can't believe what I did! Maybe the girl is right. Maybe it's okay to feel. I shouldn't have held her hand but… it's been so long since someone cared about me, let alone have a friend. Curses! I do feel something for the girl! I really am weak._

He felt peaceful and whatever he felt for the girl he felt for her more. Vegeta noticed how her head fit perfectly in between his shoulder and chin. His blood hummed and his energy spiked. His heart beat quickly. He was invincible. The girl's grip loosened on his hand and her body was now entirely leaning on him. Vegeta looked up to see this strong earthling fast asleep…again. He sighed and scooped her up. She was weightless in his arms and he couldn't understand why she chose to sleep at the most important of times. Quickening his pace he took her to her new room. It was similar to his only the bed was a bit smaller. Laying her down gently as he pulled the covers over her waist and left without another word. Once outside the door he was faced with the question he had been dreading. Was he going to kill her? And if not what was he going to do?

Bulma woke up to see the same set of stars out her window the night before. It was dark outside but it was 8 in the morning. Stretching out her arms and legs she walked over to the bathroom. It seemed there was no shower but some sort of human dryer. She stepped onto the platform and waited. At first nothing happened then she felt a rush of warm air surround her. It whipped her hair back and forth and she felt it everywhere. The wind lasted a total of 10 minutes. When she looked into the mirror she laughed at her reflection. Luckily she had a scarf in her jacket pocket and she wound it around her hair. Sure she looked like a bad rocker but it was better than looking like animals lived in your hair. With a smile she walked out of the bathroom and ran into someone. She screamed in surprise.

"I see you are afraid of me after all, said Vegeta emotionless.

"Hey! Why are you in my room?! I didn't even hear you come in!"

"Why would I waste my breath?"

"I guess you have an attitude problem as well."

"Wha—"

"And if you wanted to see me you could at least approach a girl when she's not in the bathroom, irresistible as I might be."

"What!...As if! Vegeta said looking rather purple."

"So I suppose you came here to drag me to the engine room and scream at me?"

"The training room actually."

"But I thought—"

"I don't care what you thought that's where were going. I'm not let you going to interfere with my quest to become the most powerful being in the universe."

"Such a busy schedule, yet you still make time for me, she said mocking him."

This really made Vegeta angry, no it made him white with fury. He started saying hateful words in a language Bulma didn't understand. She would have thought this was funny if he wasn't so, well he looked like he was about to explode.

"Calm down, Vegeta I was only joking and if you're in such a hurry to train why are you still here?"

"Because your coming with me, he said as he grin came across his face."

Before Bulma could blink she was being thrown over his shoulder like a bag of sand. She pounded her fists into Vegeta's back but he wouldn't budge instead he gripped her tighter.

"Ugghh put me down!"

"No."

"Vegeta!"

"Shut up now before I throw you against the wall."

Knowing him she had no doubt he would so she went silent. She propped up her elbow on his shoulder so she could see something other than the floor.

They were walking away from her room and she saw the hall stretch longer and longer. Occasionally she saw a few rooms with the same stupid goons laughing or talking quietly among themselves. Finally she got tired of her current view and turned her head so she could see Vegeta's face. His charcoal colored eyes looked straight ahead and didn't seem to notice her.

"How much farther?!"

He turned his head to look at her and smirked. "Don't worry were almost there. You should be thankful to have me escort you around here instead of someone much lower class."

"You want me to thank you for your hostility?!"

"You're welcome. Here we are."

He punched in a code and stepped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

The room was small and had a chair next to a huge control panel. A big lizard creature sat at the control station while three other goons were standing around the border of the room. A sealed door led to a huge empty room. There were lights illuminating the walls but nothing else.

"What's with the cargo, Vegeta? You don't know her personally do you? Smirked the lizard creature as a few of his buddies chuckled."

"Spare me your squabbles I came here to train and to train alone. I just have an unwanted pest I have to look out for nothing more."

"Hey! I am NOT a pest! I'm the only one who knows how to repair this ship, you're the ones who need my help!"

Bulma hit the ground hard as her prince dropped her on the ground without a care. He simply walked to the steel door and blasted it open. She saw from the grand window that he was just standing there waiting. _What's he waiting for?_ Then 50 foot blasts from all over the room aimed at Vegeta. Her mouth hung open expecting to see him fatally injured. When the smog cleared she saw he was standing in the exact same spot but his arms were raised out in front of him. As if appearing from the floor 14 green little sharp clawed creatures charged. They were outmatched. He dodged attack after attack with a few minor scrap's, he let out a blast so powerful it killed the things on sight. Unfortunately he forgot to count. Only one remained. It slashed at his check and Vegeta stared up at him coldly.

"You'll pay for that."

Vegeta screamed and a huge blast from his arms shook the room and the glass from the window shattered. Bulma could not believe what she was seeing. She found that she was impressed yet somehow knew this would be the end result. He had a few minor cuts on his arms and face but his expression remained the same arrogant cold face. What was once a slimy green alien was now smoke and ash. He emerged with a swing in his step.

"I'm bored playing with your little toys, I want something actually fun."

All the goons turned to look at him as each got the same mischievous grin on their face. Bulma felt her stomach drop. As unbelievably strong as Vegeta was she didn't underestimate 3 powerful older aliens who probably didn't have a mind or a soul.

"Your such a child Vegeta, said the lizard like one. I don't even see you fit to be in charge of the specimen. In fact how about a little wager?"

"Oh?"

"Yes, three against one and the winner gets the earth girl."

She exploded with rage as she shouted, "I am not a prize that you brutes can win so easily. I don't belong to any of you and this wager is so stupid."

"Well earthling it seems you've got quite the temper, he said amused. I should just take you right now since I have already won."

Bulma felt helpless. Her life was in their hands and right now Vegeta didn't seem so bad compared to them. She felt her face grow hot with rage.

"As if! You three probably lounge around all day while Vegeta trains! I guess some people are happy being a mindless servant to a tyrant. And if you're so sure of winning then why don't you fight instead of talking like the half assed idiot you are."

That really did the trick! All three guards/goons were up on their feet. A hateful glare directed towards her. She turned to see Vegeta smiling and barely able to control his laughter.

"It seems you can't handle her at all. This makes your idea of winning this fight all the more pathetic."

"I think it's time we put you in your place, Vegeta. Let's begin."

And so the four of them walked calmly into the huge training space. Although the glass had been shattered from the window Bulma could see well enough. Her back was against the corner as the weak purple reptile in the control chair mashed some buttons. Smoke lit up the room as blasts were fired from all directions. Two of the goons charged from opposite directions at Vegeta but he had anticipated their moves. He moved like light as they ended up crashing into one another. One was knocked out while the other got up, his eyes angry. Vegeta was done dodging and charged at the one closest to him. A sickening crack echoed throughout the room as the aliens ribs connected with Vegeta's fist. At first it made a look of pain but then slid into a grin as he picked up Vegeta. He was shorter than the normal height for a thirteen year old but he was taller than her.

It just wasn't enough when facing a 6 foot tall mutant. He grabbed the prince's boot and swung him back and forth tossing him into the concrete wall until he choked up blood. Vegeta spat at the ground in disgust and with a new surge of energy rammed his head into his attackers head. Although the alien had a much thicker skull and should have withstood the attack there was just too much force and an angry prideful prince against him. He didn't even have time to scream before he crashed through the wall landing in a crumpled heap. Two down and only one to go.

The leader of the three, the one who had a bigger mouth than his brain, if he had one. Bulma shuddered of the thought of her last moments alive spent with this creatures company. It charged at Vegeta full force and landed punch after punch into Vegeta's side. He only laughed at this and fought back hard knocking the thing to the ground. Explosion after explosion was fired as the two seemed evenly matched. Bulma thought her ears were gonna pop off because of all the noise then something caught her attention. Vegeta had his hands around his opponents neck and was about to squeeze the life out of him when the purple weak looking reptile in the chair turned a knob. The control panel buzzed to life and a blinding light aimed at the prince. He cried out as he temporarily was blinded. The creature was back on its feet and fired a blast that shot through Vegeta's chest nearly piercing his heart. Now she was furious at this coward sitting in the control channel, safe from any danger, except for her. She took out her screwdriver and lunged. She was poised like a cat as the screwdriver sank into its target's side leaving a bloody mess on the floor. The creature still had the look of surprise and horror on its face when she heard him drop onto the floor.

Her hands were covered in blood and besides for a deep cut in her forehead she was intact. She looked up just in time to see the mutant goon inches away from Vegeta as he raised his hand out. Without a clue what she was doing she pulled out the screwdriver from the crumpled body on the floor and threw it. It sailed through the air as a high pitched song bounced off the walls, right as it sunk into the mutants flesh. It howled in pain and Vegeta effortlessly swung a single kick that knocked it down. It lay still and did not move. Bulma was relieved but not for long. She glanced up to see Vegeta painfully grip his chest which was now covered in blood. Bulma rushed up to him and took off her jacket leaving only a black tank top. Draping it carefully over the wound she tied it around him as he hissed in pain.

"Leave me alone, pest! I'm perfectly fine on my own so just leave!"

"Save your breath. You are in charge of me, remember?"

"Of course I do!"

"Stop yelling or you'll waste all your energy. Look I promise I'll work on the engine as soon as I get you to one of the healing pods. You're in a critical condition and I'm gonna make sure your okay."

"How dare you boss me around like such minority!"

"I'll do whatever I have to when I have to! Anyway those guys were a bunch of idiots all talk no walk."

"What does walking have to do with anything?!"

"You really need to learn how to take a joke."

"I… Vegeta collapsed."

"Vegeta! Bulma shouted and tried to lift him up but only managed to knock herself down. She landed on top of him and looked up blushing.

"Comfortable?! Vegeta smirked."

"As if! Try extremely uncomfortable! I'm tired of this ship, and its idiots."

"Is that why your still on top of me?!"

Bulma quickly got up and held out a hand. When Vegeta didn't take it she grabbed him up by surprise by his shoulders. He leaned on her like a crutch and could feel his life draining. She practically barged into the healing chamber shouting at whoever was there to help the boy in her arms. A few were taken back but one regained his composure and took him off her. She felt sad to see him go and watched to make sure he would be ok when she left. It hurt her to know that once again she was turning her back on the people she cared about. Willing herself to forget about her thoughts she headed for the engine room hoping the work would keep her distracted.


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma got right to work. Grabbing whatever material she could find she began to build the parts for the engine. She melted and hammered and polished the pieces and laid each one carefully next to the engines skeleton she had worked on the day before. It wasn't complicated figuring out the parts but the process for each piece was at least 2 hours. It was all very time consuming but it helped ease her mind. She had just finished polishing the last piece when she heard the loud explosion coming from across the hall. The familiar shouts and screams of protest were music to her ears. She figured Vegeta had woken up and was fully recovered. Question was where was he now? What did he plan to do? A loud pounding on the door brought her back to reality.

"Open up earthling I'm under orders to watch over you if Vegeta could not fulfill his tasks." The voice became a person as the figure stepped through the door. It was a small sized man. His skin was red and had long white hair that trailed down his back. He wore one of those weird uniforms that made him look an insect and she saw he was well built. He was sort of attractive.

"Where is Vegeta? She replied hoping she sounded clueless as to what had just happened.

"He destroyed one of our healing pods so I sent my men to detain him and throw him in a cell, much like the one you were in."

"That's all?"

"Why should I tell you anything?!"

"I was only asking, she replied defensively. Besides I am going to die in a few days anyway and it's not as if I can just go where ever I please."

"True. I suppose I can shed some light on the subject."

"What's your name?"

"Jace, he replied coolly."

"Do you know Vegeta well?"

"You could say that, he said as he gritted his teeth. We had an encounter a couple days ago and it would seem the little savage got the better of me in a fight."

"Aaahh so you want revenge?"

"Your clever than you look. I should not have been so easily bested and I should have been the one in charge of you. I am Frieza's head general and yet he gets in my lords good graces! He blew up the ship for cripes sake!"

"So you want to sabotage Vegeta's task and somehow prove to Frieza that you are…"

"That I am a true warrior! I deserve to fight by his side not keep watch on minor planets!"

"Don't you think Frieza will be angry by your little trick?!"

"Perhaps but at least if all fails I'll still get to kill Vegeta."

"You can't do that! He'll beat you like last time."

Jace stared at her coldly and laughed. "He won't be in much of a fighting shape when I attack."

"You coward!" Bulma had to think of a plan and fast.

_Of course! His scouter! Vegeta mentioned that it had a recording system. If I could hack into it there may be a previous conversation of where he planned to take Vegeta and where he is now! Looks like I'm on my own._

"You're doing a lousy job of watching me and I already finished my days work! Honestly if you weren't so self absorbed in your personal back story maybe you would have been half the general you described yourself as!"

"You are a low class scum and will pay for your insolence."

"You couldn't even fight without that scouter and without it you are nothing. Just an empty waste of time and that's probably why this Frieza character can't be bothered."

Jace through his scouter across the room. It bounced off the walls and landed on the desk in the corner. "This changes nothing! I am still a warrior and you are still some pathetic life form. You aren't worth my time and since you still have a job to do I'll leave you to it. I have something to take care of as well. He turned around satisfied and headed for the door. Oh and it was nice talking to you, he smirked as the door slid shut with a lock sliding into place."

_That JERK! I won't let him hurt Vegeta! I got to get out of here._

With that in mind she pulled out her screwdriver and smiled. _I could unlock a bank vault with this screwdriver this door is gonna be a breeze. Oh! The scouter!_

She raced across the room towards the scouter. In a matter of seconds she had managed to pry open the device and found a small box with a micro speaker inside. There was a button on the back of the device and she quickly pressed it. With a triumphant smile she listened to the conversation she had had and a conversation involving Vegeta's cell number and security codes to the cells and ward halls. She slid the box in her pocket and held the screwdriver in her left hand. She unhooked the bolts on the door and gently pushed it open. Peering around she saw the coast was clear. With the recording device in her possession she had all she need. Slipping the screwdriver in her other pocket she slowly crept down the halls remembering where exactly Vegeta had dragged her from.

_I sure hope Vegeta is okay. I guess I might have feelings for him but that doesn't mean he feels the same. I just surprised he feels anything. At least I know he does now and I'm glad. Okay there's the entrance to the prisoner hall. I guess no one bothered to guard it since there's an alarm system and security code. What did that guard say again? 24…13…7_

Bulma typed in the numbers and watched in amazement as the door slid open granting her access. She wore a proud grin and stepped inside careful not to make a sound. The corridor was long and cold like she remembered. She shivered once then made a right, a left, and another right. The sound of her footsteps echoed across the tile as she passed cell after cell. Finally she stopped at one down the end of the hall.

_Okay Bulma you can do this!_

With one final thought she punched in the seven digit code. The hinge unlocked and the handle felt loose in her grasp. Wasting no more time she pushed open the door and stepped inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta was chained to the wall. His hands were above his head and manacles held them firmly in place. His feet were shackled and had a weight around them. A piece of rope was tied around his mouth tightly so he could not speak.

"Vegeta! Bulma cried as she rushed to his side."

Vegeta could not have been more surprised or grateful to see her in that one moment. She looked up to see his eyes wide and staring down at her intently. He tried to say something but the rope around his neck only muffled the sound. Anger and pain and…love coursed through his veins. He cursed himself for ever being put in this situation and was going to kill whoever did this to him. Bulma put one hand around his neck to steady her and with the other hand raised the tool. With one swift movement she sliced the rope with her screwdriver causing it fall into tiny shreds of yarn.

"What are you doing here?! How did you find me?! W—" All his problems and worries were dissolved for a moment as Bulma leaned up and kissed him. He had never kissed anyone before and never thought he would since he had no time for feelings. Her lips were soft and sweet against his and without a second thought he kissed her back. He didn't know what was happening and didn't care. His entire body was on fire from the pain of the cuffs and from the kiss. _To hell with all of them_. Finally she broke apart.

"Bulma? He said lightheaded. Did you just do what I think you just did?"

"Depends if your angry at me or not."

Vegeta actually managed to laugh at a time like this. "No I'm definitely not mad."

Bulma smiled up at him but then remembered their current problem. "I'm so sorry this is all my fault. If I had just stayed with you maybe you wouldn't be locked up in a cell right now."

"W-what—"

"Listen I know who did this to you. It was Jace! He was humiliated and jealous by you so he wants revenge. He plans to get back in Frieza's good graces, regardless he wants to kill you when you're bound like this and defenseless!

"I will finish Jace off myself! He will regret ever crossing my path!

"Calm down Vegeta."

"I will not! That ass thinks he can get away with this then he is surely mistaken!"

"He's not going to. Frieza will probably destroy him on sight once he finds out about the traitor. Besides I came here to rescue you as hard as that is to believe."

"And how do you plan to free me?! These cuffs are draining my energy, I barley have the strength to talk and you think you can—" Vegeta watched in awe as Bulma looked up at him with a handful of bolts in one hand and her screwdriver in the other.

"How did you do that?!"

"I'm a genius remember? She said smiling." Slowly she moved back so he could stretch out his arms and legs hoping they weren't too sore to fight.

"Now how did you get here?!"

"Jace came an explained the story to me about locking you up. I tricked him into telling me everything and throwing his scouter across the room. I just replayed the earlier conversation about where they were taking you and all the security codes I needed to get in. I said some pretty hateful things so he got mad and locked me in or attempted too anyway. Guess it didn't work out."

Vegeta's jaw dropped. The girl was talented and impressed her everyday but no one could have pulled off something like this other than her.

The girl looked like she wanted to say more but stared down at the floor. Finally she spoke.

"I'm so sorry Vegeta. All I've caused is trouble and when I heard that they were gonna kill you I… I couldn't let them. I know you don't like me that much but I care about you. Probably more than I should. At this point it was taking all her strength not to cry in front of him."

"I care about you! Vegeta froze and blushed furiously, trying to look away so this girl couldn't see how much he really cared about her."

"So what now?"

"Now I find Jace, he said coldly."

"Vegeta wait!"

"What?"

"I'm coming with you!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Yes I am, you think getting revenge excuses you of your task. You still have to watch over me so I _have _to come."

Despite how furious he was he found himself lost for words at her last statement. Bulma never changed. He proceeded to march forward not stopping to see if she was following behind. Then he heard the angry protests and footsteps coming down this hall.

"It's them, they've realized your gone."

"I'm not leaving you with them."

"I didn't ask you, and he shoved her into his cell closing the door shut."

"Vegeta! She pounded on the metal door but stopped when she heard the voices grow louder."

"Over there! Cried a voice, So thought you could escape did you?"

"Shall I just obliterate you now or shall we keep up with this boneheaded stunt?"

"You ignorant ape, were after the girl you hang around with not you."

"She is nothing more than common space trash and I will dispose of her before the week is up."

"You're a funny guy, Vegeta. You failed you duties of keeping an eye on her so will escort you to lord Frieza."

"I refuse."

"You wouldn't want to miss your own execution now would you?"

Why you—mmmmmmm!"

"Make sure the rope stays good and tight on his mouth this time called a voice to what responded were 6 sir yes sir!"

Bulma used all her control not to scream or shout. This was because of her and the engine. The engine was finished so what was the pint of searching for me.

"To be honest will you, he said as Vegeta was cuffed and gagged on the floor, I hardly thought anyone would even feel pity when you died but it looks like someone does care for you. So we won't kill you just yet but you are the bait."

"MMMMMHHHHHHHHMMMMNNNNNN!"

This time the voice belonged to a heavy creature. It put its foot down on Vegeta's head teasing him.

"Isn't he smaller than most warriors? If you would even consider him one. Ow! That little ass just slammed his head into my knees."

"Patience Bunta, we must leave him unharmed for the most part. Until that little girl with the blue green hair comes out he's our best chance to stay in Lord Frieza's good graces."

"Let's get out of here."

Bulma couldn't believe what she saw! She was angry and hurt. Vegeta didn't seem to care too much about her but had always ended up saving her life. Now he was a hostage in a dangerous game of cat and mouse. She looked up towards the ceiling.

_That's it! I can travel through the air ducts and find Vegeta and an escape pod. But I remember him saying there was only one. After all his efforts to save me I can't just give up now. Somehow I think Vegeta would be better here than to escape. He knows these guys and…I'm getting off topic just do it already._

With a set of fierce blue eyes she climbed into the small shaft an quietly inched her way until she recognized Frieza's voice. She lost track of time but already she beginning to think it was too late. She leaned down to get a look of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys only a few more chapters left and i really appreciate the reviews but if you check out my story pans quest under dragon ball gt i promise to make a sequel. Now i need at least 10 reviews for Pans quest again under dragon ball gt. Any way here's what you've been waiting for tada! ;) like i said i promise to update soon still have some chapters to go! ;)**

Frieza stood facing the door.

"You would think that a bunch of warriors against an earthling brat could easily snuff her out but apparently I'm told they can hide their power levels."

"Sir I—"

"Silence! Screamed Frieza. We have Vegeta here now we just wait."

"What makes you so sure?, said the one holding Vegeta up by his leg. Vegeta was suspended upside down still bound and gagged and was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Because this girl was my plan all along. I assigned him the task of killing her to see if he would really go through with it. Instead he falls in love with her which is quite a rare occasion, oddly enough I can't tell if the girl return's his feeling but I do know I want to kill that girl right in front of his face so he can see what he has done."

Bulma stared down at the reactions of those in the room. Frieza seemed deep in thought while his henchman jaws dropped. Vegeta's eyes were huge with surprise at this outburst and shined in the light. Angry tears slid down the prince's check and Bulma wanted desperately to do something. She needed to be the intelligent, strong, and fearless person she was. They were in a tough spot but not impossible.

_Think Bulma think! What do I do? Yes, I know! Everyone is here so that means no one will be looking down the engine room. If I can build a high frequency system it'll shut down the entire ships power! Now assuming all of them are aliens and not from earth I'll use earth materials to create a device that admits a small sound that only they can hear. It should knock out everyone for 10 minutes, including Vegeta, that should be plenty of time. I'd better hurry then. Hang on Vegeta I'm coming to the rescue, again._

Why did she like him anyway, she thought to herself as she worked at a fast pace. He was arrogant, ignorant, obnoxious, but he was also, confident, independent, strong, brave, but most of all he seemed lonely. She herself was in no position to judge him and he kept to himself most often but… Bulma found that slowly she had begun to break through the outer layer.

_There this small whistle should permit the sound to any alien within 500 yards. Now all that's left is to rewire and mesh and tie and the crashing system should have enough power to take out the power. Why did I kiss him? Yes I was 13 and had had a few kisses before that but… the sight of seeing him like that and still so calm it was very…overwhelming. I was just glad he was okay and I guess I got a bit carried away. I think that's the most fun I've ever had telling someone to shut up or at least to stop asking me questions. The problem is I don't know how he feels about it. Enough worrying Bulma you have your life at stake here you can't just give your heart to some jerk._

With one final twist she took two wires a red and a blue one and fused them together. Almost instantly the lights and hum of the ship went out. A few shouts were calling about a backup generator but I guess that was too much to ask for.

Using this opportunity of chaos she charged out of the room. It was complete panic outside the double doors as footsteps ran from all corners of the ship. Bulma blew the whistle and ran down the corridor like a madwoman. Instantly bodies dropped to the floor in crumpled heaps. Running as fast as she ever had she raced down the hall turned left and barged into the gigantic double doors that could only lead to one thing, Frieza.

Her first impression was a room full of shocked faces. Frieza who leaned back in his chair leaned too far and fell to the ground. Jace and his goons had their mouths hung open and she was sure she heard the sound of glass shatter on the cold tile. Vegeta was in the corner of the room surrounded on all sides by heavily armed guards. The thought of only one escape pod still lingered in her mine.

She knew that if Vegeta had any chance of surviving she had to escape. Frieza would most likely come after her before and Vegeta would be sparred for the time being. If what Frieza said was true then he would spare Vegeta's life just to prove a point. The fact remained that she could not return to her home planet. She was officially a wanted criminal after this little stunt. Wasting no time she blew the whistle rendering the evil overlord into blackness.

Bulma realized that she was now on a dark powerless ship and with everyone aboard knocked out. Careful to step over the bodies she made her way towards the sleeping prince. It had to be at least 5 minutes this wasn't good.

"Vegeta."

""mmmmm?"

_Great now he's going to be a huge help. Aaaaahhh screwdriver what would I do with out you?_

She slashed the rope binding his mouth and unscrewed his hand cuffs.

_Let's see if this will wake him up._

She took a huge chunk of metal that she could barely lift herself. It was left over from the debris.

_Sorry about this._

She dropped the hunk of metal right on the prince's head.

"OOOOOWWWWW WHO HAS A DEATH WISH?!"

"Calm down Vegeta it's me Bulma remember?"

"Unfortunately."

"Glad to see your back to your old self now where are the escape pods?"

"Wait why is Frieza and his men lying face down?"

"Oh I simply knocked them out cold."

(Pause) "WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT?!"

"Only for another two minutes so we have to hurry and besides I didn't just knock him out I knocked out everyone on the ship."

"Frieza really under estimated you earthling."

Just then a brilliant thought came into Bulma's brilliant mind.

"You up for a little revenge on Jace?"

"You read my mind."

"Where are the main speakers located?"

"Over there under the command table but we have to hurry."

She looked down under the command table and found a mesh of wires finally she found a small blue wire she was looking for. Quickly she worked as she hooked up Jace's recorded speaker and connected it to the wire.

"Alright everything is set now we have to find the escape pod so let gets running."

"No time, he said as he scooped up Bulma and flew at lightening speed down the hall."

If they hadn't been on a matter of life or death she would have attempted to flirt with him but clearly there were more important things at hand.

"Woman you really are a handful."

"And you're a royal pain prince now are we any closer?"

"Were here."

"Frieza should be waking now along with the rest of the crew, the power should also be on in a few seconds."

No sooner had she said that had the power come on along with her and Jace's Conversation on loudspeaker for the entire ship to hear.

**_"Your clever than you look. I should not have been so easily bested and I should have been the one in charge of you. I am Frieza's head general and yet he gets in my lords good graces! He blew up the ship for cripes sake!"_**

**_"So you want to sabotage Vegeta's task and somehow prove to Frieza that you are…"_**

**_"That I am a true warrior! I deserve to fight by his side not keep watch on minor planets!"_**

**_"Don't you think Frieza will be angry by your little trick?!"_**

**_"Perhaps but at least if all fails I'll still get to kill Vegeta."_**

Both her and Vegeta burst out laughing when they heard a loud shout and explosion come from what was most likely Frieza himself.

Light reflected the pods.

"You need to leave, said Vegeta returning to his serious tone."

"You really want to save me?"

"Don't push it pest, said Vegeta with his arms crossed."

He moved and pushed buttons and a door opened.

"This will take you back to earth, the journey itself should be 6 hours."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Do you want me to answer you honestly?"

"Well if this is goodbye then…won't you be ok?"

"I'll be fine, he said though she could tell he was lying."

"Vegeta…"

"Go now."

"No I'm not leaving you."

"Damit woman I'm trying to save your life now do as I say or else—"

Bulma grabbed him bye his armor and kissed him hard and passionately. He responded with the same amount of force and emotion and for a moment everything felt like it would be ok. She cupped his check and softened against him this time, savoring the taste of his lips. Gently she pulled away.

"I know I'll see you again I just feel it."

"Whatever you say…Bulma."

"See you soon Vegeta."

He turned away so she couldn't see how much it pained him that she was leaving him. He pushed a button and the door to the pod closed. It took only a matter of seconds before it rocketed out of sight into space.

"See you soon Bulma."

He could still taste her on his lips and wished desperately to be with her. He walked as calmy as he could towards Frieza's control room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys worked hard on this chapter so please feel free to review. I'd love to hear some feedback and am open to new ideas. Don't forget to check out my other stories especially to those trunksxpan lovers ;) This chapter is for you guys so enjoy ;)**

"You've will pay greatly for the escape of the Saiyan monkey and the worthless earthling, said Frieza emotionless."

"Lord Frieza I—"

"Enough of you as far as your concerned you do not care of the hell that awaits you for your failure."

"If they are so worthless my lord why are you so angry?"

"I don't know why your still alive with no brain in that thick head of your and a foolish tongue. I would do it myself but that would just be too easy."

"Sir please spares me."

"Lord Frieza power has been reactivated on the ship but it appears one of the escape pods are missing."

"Thank you Zarbon that does change things a bit I'm sure our prince is still onboard, see if you can locate him."

"Of course."

"Zarbon."

"Yes?"

"Do not harm the prince…yet."

"As you wish."

The prince's footsteps echoed softly in the ship's corridor. He didn't know what to make of the current situation. For the first time in his life Vegeta something that he had never thought was possible. He was in love. The one person who would ever catch his eye was flying as far away from him as possible. He knew it was for the best that he at least keeps her safe because one day he might search for her among the stars.

_How did this happen? How could I let it?_

"There you are."

Vegeta turned around to see Zarbon with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Save me your trash I assume lord Frieza has so graciously requested a witness to my death. Well I'll have you know I won't be escorted in fact I was on my way right now."

"Oh?"

"Yes and I assume he heard the little message Jace left for him."

"Jace is a nuisance that I would very much like to exterminate."

Vegeta actually laughed to himself. "Never thought I'd agree with you on anything but now's a better time than any."

"Unfortunately I must accompany you."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm under direct orders of—"

"Yes the devil himself but let's just see of you can keep up."

"Vegeta you little… Zarbon charged after him in hopes of at least catching up to him but his speed almost rivaled his own."

_This is a huge problem even with planet Vegeta and it's filthy inhabitants gone one arrogant little monkey seems to be becoming dangerously strong. I would hope he will not grow up to achieve such power as even…Lord Frieza himself._

Silently Zarbon used almost all his energy racing down the halls looking for a thirteen year old punk. Maybe he had been reduced to being a babysitter after all.

Frieza sat waiting impatiently in the control room. He was alone of course as he requested and was deep in thought. He stared up at the stars.

_Vegeta couldn't be the one could he? No this is foolish but I must keep in line at all times…just in case._

Frieza was a powerful tyrant but even the most powerful of beings had fear. Frieza's was growing strong after about 2 weeks ago he received a chilling message.

_That old slime ball couldn't have been telling the truth I mean a super Saiyan that's just impossible, a child's bedroom tale nothing more but…_

**_Flashback_**

**_"You will pay for destroying this planet."_**

**_"Listen here you filth I've heard you have acquired physic power and I would like you to bestow it upon me, not many people get such an honor."_**

**_"Planet Yardrat has always lived in peace and yes we knew of your arrival but I will not give you a gift. After all I wouldn't want to waste it."_**

**_"It seems that even on the brink of extinction this planet is still uncooperative. It is a waste to blow up this pile of rubble but it will not be missed and neither will your people."_**

**_"Hahahahahahha!"_**

**_"Stop laughing insect."_**

**_"I have seen your demise and its is truly entertaining, to die at the hands of a race you so worked hard to wipe out but it seems not even that isn't enough to stop your fate."_**

**_"What race would that be, said Frieza playing along."_**

**_"The Sayians, a super Saiyan to be exact."_**

**_"Impossible!"_**

**_"It is the truth and you shall pay for your cruelty."_**

**_"When did you see this happen."_**

**_"Soon very soon you shall feel the fear you've long deserved."_**

**_A small beam was fired at the last living inhabitant of planet Yardrat. The creature fell to he ground but was dead long since then. _**

**_"Consider that a parting gift, pest. Frieza spat at the ground and walked away."_**

Now looking back on things Frieza grew anxious. This girl gave the prince hope, something he had tried so hard to squash. She was turning him against him and to think it only took and attractive female to do it. He would simply do what he always did when faced with a problem. Get rid of it.

"Busy daydreaming Frieza your little blue soldier told me you wanted to see me."

"Do you know why?"

"I assume you plan on killing me but maybe I'm wrong and you want to surrender now while you still can."

The child's tongue irritated him but the thing was he felt Vegeta's threat was more like a promise soon to be kept.

"Although you have given me plenty of reasons to no, in fact I feel you have far outsmarted and out showed some of my best men despite your poor behavior."

"Then why—"

"It seems Jace is a little scattered today, part of him on the wall, the floor, even the ceiling."

Vegeta froze in his tracks. "You exploded him?!"

"I didn't think you would miss him that much."

"I'm just a little shocked that's all."

"I'm afraid, Vegeta, your actions have consequences and you are going to be sorry."

"Forgive me for wanting to escape from those awful bonds and idiotic crew."

"No, I mean the escape pod."

No reply came from Vegeta, the atmosphere of the room was spinning and he could sense something bad.

"You must witness true power at work."

Frieza scanned the horizon of space until he saw a small speck almost out of sight with a blue flare trailing behind it.

"Say goodbye to your princess."

"Fri—"

No amount of screaming or blood could predict what happened next. Frieza's eyes closed shut and when they opened an intense beam shot through the window like water and hit its target. The comet or Bulma's ship was now plummeting through space, dark and cold. No way she could have survived. Vegeta felt the breath leave him entirely and a single name, a battle cry escaped his lips before falling into darkness and despair.

"_Bulma!"_

Little did Frieza know of the damage he had done. The Saiyan prince may have had slight humanity but when he would awake he would be the cold hearted obedient killer he so desperately wanted Vegeta to be.

_I could always use another lap dog, he thought."_

Bulma remembered dreaming about a certain special someone when alerts and what seemed like a meter hit her. According to the control panel they were approaching earth fast and were now plummeting into its atmosphere. The fire and pain she felt was unbelievable yet she had never felt more alive.

She looked around her tiny pod window and saw the ocean. She was going to crash and die or be trapped and drown.

_So much for saving myself. Wait! The emergency hatch!_

Bulma knew the chances of her surviving a drop so high were slim but the water would cushion her fall. She had to try. Using her remaining strength she flung herself into the door.

For a few precious seconds time froze as Bulma felt weightless. All around her was a blur of blue. Taking a deep breath she braced for impact. The cold saltwater stung her open wounds but she managed to regain her sense of up and down.

_Almost there…Please just let me…_

Then Bulma broke the surface and saw miles and miles of water. Then a tiny island came into view. It was a long swim but she didn't care. When she reached the sand banks she slowly got up as she attempted to walk. With a quick glance she saw a small shack with the words **Mater Roshi** on it.

_I'm alive! I just need to….rest."_

No sooner had she thought of it did she feels herself slip out of conscience as she collapsed in the sand.

_Please let Vegeta be ok_

The tide was all she heard as it's steady rhythm gave her peace and sleep. All became silent.


	9. Chapter 9

**TADA! The moment you've been waiting for! ;) Please Review! Will update soon! ;)**

Vegeta woke up to find himself in a small bunker of a huge training room. His head throbbed in pain and for the first time in his life he felt like crying. Bulma was gone. He wanted to pretend it was a crazy dream but he couldn't, she was as real as the emotions he felt for her.

_When I get my hands on the purple horned basterd—"_

"Aaaaahhh glad to see your awake Prince Vegeta, said the voice that had interrupted his thoughts."

"Who are you to have the right to be so smug?!"

"Names Nappa and I've been instructed to assist you with your training; word is you grow bored of those aliens that hatch from beans."

"Yes it would seem so. Tell me are there anymore of us?"

"Us?"

"Don't play coy with me I can see your tail plain as day, now how many of us are left?"

"Me, you, and a Saiyan named Raditz."

"How old of you?"

"I'm about mid twenties and Raditz is a little younger than you sir."

"You had better hope you don't disappoint me."

"Yah well Frieza picked me because I am the best person for the job."

"Frieza is nothing more than space trash who is a coward afraid to be over run, as he should be. Someday we won't have to take orders from him anymore and I'll be the one to finish him off you mark my words!"

"Really? I would love that!"

A familiar smirk appeared on his face. Vegeta didn't know how to grieve he only knew how to fight so this is what he would do. Somehow the physical pain of a fight should be enough to distract him from the emotional pain he was feeling right now.

"I'm rather bored of my little nap let's see if you live up to your words."

"Alright but I promise I won't go easy."

"Wasn't planning to, he said with a new found arrogance again."

Silently Vegeta walked briskly to the training room with Nappa in pursuit.

Bulma woke up looking at the roof of an old shack. Last thing she remembered was collapsing in a sand bank. She looked at her surroundings and noticed she was in nothing but her undergarments with a quilt to cover her. A creak from the door made her pull the cloth tightly over her chest. She prepared an evil glare on her face when in walked a turtle yes a turtle.

"Greeting traveler me and my master noticed you seemed like you had been through a lot so we decided to make you a place here…I hope you don't mind."

Yes it was a talking turtle but oddly enough it seemed like a great friend and right now she needed one.

"May I ask where my clothes are?"

"Oh they were wet so we hung them up to dry. Where are you from?"

"West city."

"Is that far from the ocean?"

"Very but there is more than one ocean you know?"

"Really? Oh boy!"

"What may I call you by?"

"I don't have a name but you can call me Mr. Turtle."

"Alright Mr. Turtle do you know where your master is?"

"Out somewhere but he should be back soon."

"Wait what am I going to wear?"

"He laid some clothes out for you in case you were awake."

She scanned the room until she saw a pile of clothes draped over a desk chair. She picked them up and an angry look spread down her face.

"Your master laid out lingerie for me to wear?!"

"That's what he said? What's wrong?"

"I guess you wouldn't really know."

"I'm sorry for what I may or may not have done."

"You are a kind friend Mr. Turtle now if you'll excuse me I need to use your bathroom."

"Down the hall to the left."

_For a shack so small it sure seems to have a lot of open space._

Bulma locked the door shut with a soft click trying her best to put on a smile but it was easier said than done.

"Take this! Vegeta screamed in the air."

His voice rang out through the walls of the wide training room as Nappa fired countless Gallic guns and ki beams in his direction. For the most part he was able to dodge them but now and then Nappa would get lucky and hit the target. Vegeta prided himself on pushing his body to its max limit. Fire and hurt fueled his power and for this Vegeta was so reckless that he didn't even care if he died right now he only wanted to be the best at everything and right now he was. Bloodied and bruised he stood and with his one good arm he did rapid punches at Nappa's thick skull. Fist connected with flesh in a sickening sound as both managed to strike it where it mattered.

"You…Vegeta choked out. Aren't a complete imbecile as I previously thought."

"Such kind words but somehow they leave an acidic taste in my mouth."

The prince's smirk grew wider despite the huge amount of pain he was feeling emotionally and physically.

"I believe I'm throwing in the towel, Raditz will be your partner tomorrow but I'm exhausted."

Vegeta wanted to hit the idiot upside the head. "Giving up already? I should have guessed the outcome."

"I gave you a lucky break prince but that's a one time thing only understand?"

"Whatever you tell yourself so you don't feel like less of a waste of my time, honestly go waste someone else's."

"Don't you care about—"

"Listen very carefully, I only care about being the best and surviving so stay out of my way and nothing will come between me and my training."

"What about her?!"

"She's gone and good riddance, not even she can stand in my way. When Vegeta finished his normal cocky attitude had been replaced by a dark cold voice that was foreign to him."

_Later that day…_

"Lord Frieza."

"Yes Nappa?"

"Vegeta was very powerful indeed and seemed to let out an unexplained anger just like you predicted."

"Good very good soon he will be the dark prince we need and once that happens theirs no stopping my empire!"

"Anything else my lord?"

"Yes tell Vegeta that he should…keep up the good work. With a sinister smile on his face Frieza shut the doors behind him."

"Excuse me lady."

Bulma opened the door just a peek.

"Oh how silly of me my name's Bulma."

"What a nice name."

"Thank you hey does this outfit look okay to you?"

"IT LOOKS GREAT!"

Both Bulma and Mr. Turtle jumped at the sound of a eagerly loud voice. She turned her head and noticed a small old man with a long white mustache and beard. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with a pair of black shades and worn down sandals. She noticed he appeared to be drooling…over her…something told Bulma she didn't need to remove the shades to see the lust in his eyes.

_EEEWWW! GGGRRROOOSSS! Well at least I'm not completely exposed and I suppose he did sort of take care of me. Alright I'll stay but if he touches me just once he's going to have an early grave!_

"So how you end up here anyway?"

"Huh? Oh I crash landed a spaceship into the ocean but I'm from earth."

"Oh I can definitely tell, call me master Roshi."

_I had a feeling_

"Wait master?"

"That's right I teach martial arts at the turtle school."

"Oh I see."

"So why are so upset little lady?"

"I think I just lost my true love."

"Did he die? Mr. Turtle asked cautiously."

"No but we were separated and I really do miss him."

"Sounds like you could use a miracle."

"Or a wish, said Roshi."

"What do you mean? Bulma said trying to hide her tears."

"There's an old legend about 7 magical dragon balls scattered across the earth and once all are together again a dragon will emerge and grant you a wish but only one."

"It's just a legend though."

"You don't believe?"

"I'm a girl of science I don't believe in such things"

_Of course I also didn't believe in be captured on an alien ship or falling in love with one either. Wait a minute did he say wish?_

"A wish you say?"

"Yep."

"And it can be anything even if the wish involves a person not from Earth?"

"I believe that would be fine."

_I can wish Vegeta to be one Earth! He can escape Frieza and train and be my BOYFRIEND! Most importantly we can be together again!_

Happy tears formed in her eyes. With renewed confidence and strength she pulled out her screwdriver.

"How soon can we start looking?"

"WE?!"

"Fine I shall do this quest alone."

"Wait shouldn't you at least take some supplies?"

"Oh right of course thank you for your hospitality…Bulma looked down at her clothes, but I think I should put on my old clothes now."

"What wrong with them, said Roshi half listening half staring at Bulma's well you know what."

"Not really adventurous material."

"How soon will you leave?"

"As soon as I can."

"Then you should have no trouble at all here's a picture of what they look like, said Mr. Turtle handing her the picture."

"Perfect."

Later that night Bulma could barely sleep as new hope filled her thoughts on finding these dragon balls. Of course she had already managed to build a tracking device based on the portion of information told to her by the old man and his pet turtle. With a smile on her face Bulma dreamed of her prince charming.


	10. Chapter 10

**Long time no update! Very sorry but her's a new chapter to make up for it! ;) Love the review and keep them coming! ;)**

His planet collided with a meteor and became space garbage. His father died earlier at the hands of Frieza himself. All those values and morals he stood for was gone. This is why he vowed to destroy him, why he dedicated every moment to becoming stronger, he learned to gain control of his wild emotions and shut them off completely. This was his purpose for being a survivor, to take vengeance for his race.

A prince like himself could do it in time, it was possible. He clung to this hope and it filled him with pride. Just picturing the day when the tyrant's rule was over was enough to keep him motivated. He was selfish, cruel, arrogant, and hurt. The girl was special and had reminded him what it was like to feel happiness and had brought an entirely new feeling to him. To be in love.

Vegeta stopped his long trail of thoughts when he heard muffled voices outside his door. He no longer cared about anything for where there was once love and pride there was now cold and darkness. Little did he know that he had just been reduced from being Freiza's lap dog to his guinea pig.

The door opened and out came a small creature much like himself. He had black spiked hair that trailed down to his feet. He was dressed in typical Saiyan armor but wore no scouter. Vegeta didn't need a scouter to tell that something about his power was off.

"You must be Raditz."

"I've heard of you to Vegeta."

"Oh?"

"Yes seems you've got quite the impression around here. Seems like most the crew here pictures you as a ticking time bomb, don't know what to expect but they're very afraid."

"They should be and let them live their last few days in fear."

"I am not afraid or I would not be here."

"Where exactly did you come from runt?"

"I'd been living on planet Yardrat for the majority of my life. The species are weak but their defense tactics are incredible and difficult to master."

The runt actually had earned the respect of the prince for he actually made eye contact with him.

"I'm not a fool you know."

"I never said such a thing."

"No but you might as well take me for one if you think your going to keep them for yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Shall I spell it out? You're P-O-W-E-R-S"

"It took me years to master them Vegeta and I don't think—"

"I don't care what you think but I KNOW that I am capable of mastering your powers far easier than you ever could!"

"What a bold claim!"

"I'm well aware."

"So much pride but maybe too much for your own good."

"Pride is everything, the strong will survive and the weak will perish, that is the way."

"You are strong that I have no doubt but in what way? There is the strength in the body and strength in the heart now remind me again why you are alive if none of that is present?"

That snapped something inside him that made his pulse go electric and his blood run cold. Anger burned inside him. Vegeta grabbed Raditz's throat and applied force. He let out a choked gag before disappearing as if by magic.

Before he had a chance to realize a strong kick in the back sent him crashing into the wall. His left side stung and he looked up to see Raditz hovering above him.

"Tell me again what the girl's name was, Bulma perhaps?"

Vegeta went pale and became as stiff as stone. Raditz knew he had hit a nerve and smiled triumphantly.

"You lucky son of a—"

"Now before you finish that ugly sentence let me just say that reading minds is one of my special talents."

"Impossible there was no way you used that power before and I can tell when someone is hiding something in plain sight."

"You certainly are no fool and yes you are correct. I could not read your mind before because I didn't have any physical contact with you."

"I grabbed your neck."

"Precisely."

Vegeta muttered something under his breathe.

"I have much respect for you and while you may never fully trust me I assure you, you can."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a friend."

"But you do know better I believe that girl—"

"Is none of your concern and I'm perfectly fine."

"May I also share that I can see the future."

"What?!"

"Yes but before I share I will tell you apart of my life since I violated yours."

"Why? Said Vegeta suspiciously."

"Because that's what friends do."

"I am not your—"

"Friend? I beg to differ, you've got one now."

"You sound like—"

"Her?"

"If you don't stop entering my head I will personally crush yours."

"Very well."

"Now tell me before I change my mind."

"I have a brother like us and he's alive."

"More of you? Doesn't make a difference."

"Oh I assure you it does, Frieza does not know the extent of my powers and does not know about my brother. He is strong like you and I figured he'd be our best chance at defeating Frieza."

"No brother of yours is going to put me out of a job, Frieza is my purpose and mine alone!"

"We shall see but I have seen and I find it quite interesting that he lives on the very planet."

"What planet?"

"The one called Earth and it seems he is helping _her_."

"What do you mean by her?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

Vegeta eyes went wide to the size of saucers and his mind and heart were racing. His warrior blood was racing and for the first time in a long time he felt hope restored to him, he never felt more alive! He pinned Raditz to the wall.

"Is she safe?! Is she hurt?! YOU IMBESIL! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HER BEING ALIVE?!, I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"She's alive and well in fact she's thinking about you right now."

"I HAVE to see her again, I MUST see her again, I WILL see her again."

"You—"

"I don't want to know from you, I will find out for myself and no matter what it is you see know that I will come out on top because I am strong."

Raditz stood stock still speechless with respect.

The intercom in the huge room went off as Frieza's sly voice came through.

"Raditz, Vegeta, I'm sending you to planet called Namek. It is of urgency."

"And what could be so urgent."

"This planet has these items with magical properties called dragon balls."

"What do they look like my lord? Said Raditz rolling his eyes."

"I will fill you in on details later but if you don't personally get into the pods I will find someone who is up to the task."

"Well be there, said Vegeta but mostly his pride was talking."

The intercom buzzed dead silence and no sooner had the call ended did the two Sayians race towards the transportation chamber.

_Perhaps this Raditz can be trusted after all but know this. I will find you Bulma and when I do Frieza will be my next objective. No one bests the Prince of all Sayians!_

With a new course on his mind Vegeta and Raditz shot into space towards planet Namek. The race for the dragon balls was on!


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright i won't say much but i will tell you that next chapter will be my last chapter of this story but before you break stuff there WILL be a sequel very soon just give me like a two days after my last chapter. Anyway here it is, a beautiful new chapter! ;)**

Bulma had left in the middle of the night. She had her mind on too many things to sleep and she knew she didn't have time to waste. For all she knew Vegeta could have been in terrible pain or torture. The sky was an inky black as her headlights of her jet scooter illuminated the way. She had traveled light with a small backpack filled with a few set of clothes, bottles of water, and handmade dragon radar.

_Please be okay Vegeta I promise I'll see you soon. Funny I had only been abducted for a month now yet it felt like so much longer. Now I find myself in my pajamas and a red jacket searching the planet for something that may or may not exist to wish for my unofficial alien boyfriend to be here and not on a dictator's ship?! I have to hope that everything works as planned despite the odds, for hope is all have to hang on to._

Minutes turned into hours and as dawn light started to display the world around her Bulma still remained as determined and focused as ever. Finally she slowed he car within a few miles of where her first dragon ball was located. The orange light beeped to life and as she hopped off her bike she saw a small shack of a house in the distance.

_That can't be a house, can it?! It's so small! Maybe if I'm lucky no one will be home._

Bulma stepped inside the dust shack and saw a small stove and burner. A low fire came from the center of the room which she assumed was a make shift fire pit. Bulma took off her jacket when she saw in the corner of the room a glowing orange object. It appeared to be under a tiny bed frame and had 4 stars on it.

_This has to be it! Okay slowly just inch forward and…Yes! I have it within reach just a little further…_

Although the dragon ball was now in her hand she made a small mistake of checking the bed for any people. On her way out from under the bed she bumped her head against the wood. She gave a low howl and the bump seemed to shake the entire piece of furniture. A small child sprang from the sheets and stopped when he saw Bulma and what she had in her hand. The boy had long black hair pointing in all directions and an odd tail to match the freakiness.

"A thief huh?, said the boy. Well monster I won't let you take my grandpa prepare to die!, he said as he raised a lethal looking staff."

"Wait please kid I'm no monster!"

"You aren't?!"

"No my name is Bulma and this is a dragon ball not your grandpa."

"How do I know your not lying?"

"Because I'm a girl stupid and were always right."

"Oh! A girl huh? My grandpa said to be nice to girls…before he died of course."

"I'm sorry about that say um what's your name?"

"My name is Goku."

"Well Goku you sound like a tough guy."

"Oh I am grandpa taught me martial arts and I'm very skilled."

"Well how would you like to join me on a little adventure? I could use a friend right now and we would need to find six more of these dragon balls."

"Wow really an adventure! Count me in…so um when do we start?"

"Right now hop on kid and be careful."

"Yipee! Hey Bulma?"

"Yah?"

"What do dragon balls do?"

"Well…"

**_Somewhere in space_**

"Apparently Frieza says they grant wishes and he plans on wishing for immortality."

"So calm about something like that?! Raditz replied. You hate Frieza!"

"Hmph that's the under statement of the millennium and who said we were going to give the dragon balls to Frieza?"

"But won't he I don't know find out when we don't return with 7 magical objects on a silver platter?!"

"Such a way with words runt but not very bright. Once we find the dragon balls I'll wish to be the most powerful beings in the universe. Problem solved."

"And just how do you plan on finding these dragon balls?"

**_Back on Earth_**

"I found one!, said Bulma triumphantly holding a 2 star ball in the middle of a dark cave."

"I didn't know that they glow in the dark?, said a confused Goku."

"What did I tell you or what?! I'm a genius! You see this Goku, said Bulma holding up the dragon radar, each dragon ball lets out an electromagnetic pulse that can be traced and presto!"

"So that's what those blinking dots were!

"Yep two down one to go!"

"Wait what happens when we gather all seven of them?"

**_Back in space_**

"Purunga they call it, said none other than Prince Vegeta."

"I'm sorry a Pur—who?"

"They dragon that comes out of those glowing orbs he's the one who's supposed to grant our wish."

"What do they look like?"

"As far as I know orange with a different number of stars in the middle."

"Okay I get it now, responded a curious Raditz who was in deep thought."

**"So you see Goku/Raditz this is why we need to find the dragon balls. I will have my wish granted and when I do I'm going to find her/him."**

**"Who?, said Goku/Raditz."**

**"The girl/ Saiyan."**

**_And so as the two lovers searched for the dragon balls on opposite sides of the Earth Frieza was still a looming threat. Finally after 3 months of searching our young hero's on planet Earth found the last dragon ball._**

"We found them! At last we found them!"

"Ha-ha yah! I even got to train with that old guy along the way and his pet turtle, but I still don't get why that old man wanted to see your pillow?"

"Enough of that, said Bulma now red with humiliation and anger for the almost successful stunt. Turns out he was hiding a dragon ball right under our noses the entire time."

"Hey kid are you an earthling?"

"Well not exactly I was raised on earth but grandpa said he found me in the woods in some pod looking thing."

"What you mean a spaceship?!"

"Uh-huh."

"Take me to it now! If I can fix it up I might just get it running again!"

"Your leaving?!"

"What? No silly I just want it in case of an…emergency yah that's it an emergency!"

"But Bulma what about the dragon balls?"

"Oh yeah! Wish first remodel old spaceship later gotcha. With a wink and a smile she laid the dragon balls carefully on the ground. Oh and hey Goku have you always had a tail?"

"Uh-huh ever since I can remember."

"Wait a minute spaceships, unbelievable strength, tails?! You're a Saiyan!"

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

Happy tears flowed through her eyes as Bulma raced up to Goku and gave him a hug.

"Bulma?! Is this a new form of attack cause its not very funny!"

"No silly its called a hug and friends give them all the time."

"Oh okay."

Goku awkwardly put his hands around Bulma's back as he levitated off the ground being that Bulma was had at least 3 feet on him.

"Okay, okay, said Bulma pulling Goku away. Now let's get down to business shall we?"

Bulma had never been so nervous or scared in her life. These Dragon balls were her last hope, if it didn't work it was game over.

_Okay Bulma you've worked to hard to quit now. You owe this to Vegeta for saving your life. I'm Bulma Briefs and I'm not a coward or a quitter!_

With that last thought in mind Bulma found a new surge of confidence as she raised her hands high in the air.

"Sheron! I summon you to grant my wish!, she shouted."

**_A few weeks ago_**

Vegeta opened the door of his pod and saw sunlight. This planet had three suns to be exact so he imagined there was never such a thing as night time. He hadn't breathed fresh air in at least a month and now just to inhale was a blessing. Vegeta peered over his shoulder to see his comrade Raditz step out as well.

Still a little light headed, Raditz squinted and asked, "Where are we?"

"So this is planet Namek, were here Raditz, we have reached our destination."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys so much for the positive reviews. This is by far the longest chapter and i'm here to say i loved this story as much as i hope you did. There will be a sequel very very soon so stay tuned. And now the epic Finale! ;)**

The sky, the sea, the land, and the inhabitants were many a shade of green. Vegeta's hunger for battle had not been affected by the past events so he and Raditz simply began wiping out the creatures. They were on a mission to collect the dragon balls and no one would stand in the prince's way. Unfortunately Raditz decided it would be best to block his path of flight.

"Move, said the prince in a cold tone."

"This is wrong and you know it!"

"What's so wrong?!"

"What happened to the prince who was strong willed, who didn't let anyone waver his motives huh?, because I don't see that guy."

"Maybe his motives have changed now step aside Raditz."

"No."

"How dare you! Move or I'll KILL YOU!"

"No you've lost your fighting passion you've even willing taken orders from Frieza!"

"Raditz—Vegeta was cut off when an upper cut to the jaw stuck him hard. He choked up blood and squinted at his surroundings."

"Over here, said Raditz as he pounded Vegeta's head by surprise sending him flying into the ocean."

_That little basterd! How dare he enrage me and humiliate me. No one makes a fool out of Vegeta!_

It was in that moment that Vegeta lost himself that he simply didn't care about Frieza, finding the dragon balls, Raditz, not even Bulma…not even himself.

"Vegeta come out and fight or have you lost interest in that too?"

Raditz stared at the ocean the waves lapping calmly. Then bubbles formed on the surface followed by steam.

_Impossible this can't be happening! It just can't!_

Vegeta rose out of the ocean like a rocket high in the sky. Lighting cracked and rumbled inches from where he was hovering. The ocean roared and the ground crumpled in the wind. It was then that he let out a hard piercing cry that could be heard around the green filthy little planet. Veins bulged around his entire body and his supposedly expandable armor began to rip.

"V-Vegeta your h-hair and your e-eyes, said Raditz in a shaky voice."

"What was that about me losing interest? Vegeta said staring at Raditz through turquoise pupils."

Raditz stood there his mouth hanging open but no sound came out.

"Let's finish what we stared."

Vegeta plunged his fist into Raditz's abdominal. His reflexes were more clean and shaper. His strength and speed had increased like never before and his energy seemed unlimited. The blow was enough to rip through the flesh of his body but instead he simply fell out of orbit. Like a burning star Raditz crashed into the churning waves.

His rampage was far from over as he became power hungry. It seemed that he had reached an unimaginable state. His gold hair lit up the already bright sky like all three suns combined. For the next few hours he murdered and destroyed thousands of villages and homes. He laughed when the screamed and it seemed not only had his passion returned but a new one had formed. One for a blood thirst battle and he was damn sure going to get one. The dark prince had been unleashed.

"I can't believe this! Why?!, cried a desperate Bulma."

"Maybe you didn't say it right, said Goku trying his best to comfort a 13 year old Bulma."

"SHERON I COMMAND YOU TO GRANT MY WISH!"

Her scream scared off the many animals surrounding her. This was her last chance and she had blown it. She held her head in her hands and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Bulma?!"

She wasn't in the mood to be bothered, so she tried her best to ignore it.

"Bulma?!"

"Just leave me alone, she said as her voice choked on her own tears."

"BULMA!"

"WHAT!"

"Look."

She lifted her chin up just a bit so she could see around her, her sad blue eyes widened and her mouth became dry. The sky was pitch black but it was no where near evening. Seven orange lights shone brightly and began to make a loud zapping sound like and shock or jolt of electricity. The lighting cracked and a huge spark engulfed the mystical objects like flame. A huge green creature shot straight and true into the sky as it coiled itself.

"I don't believe this y-you're a d-d—"

"DRAGON, shouted Goku!"

"I AM THE MIGHTY SHERON SPEAK YOU WISH, boomed the voice coming from the ancient being."

"Well my friend Bulma wants to make a wish, right Bulma?"

Bulma was still recovering from her shock when she realized she still didn't know her wish. She never thought it would be granted or in her wildest dreams did she think it would come true but after the events in the last three months anything was possible.

"First oh might Sheron I need you to tell me where the one called Vegeta is."

"THAT IS NOT PART OF MY SUMMONING THERE FOR I—"

"LISTEN HERE YOU OVER GROWN LIZARD I'VE HAVE TRAVELED AROUND THE GALAXY IN AN ATTEPT TO SAVE MY PLANET, HAVE ESCAPED NEAR DEATH MORE TIMES THAN I CAN COUNT, AND HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR THESE DRAGON BALLS ACROSS HEAVEN AND HELL TO FIND THE ONE I LOVE AND NOW YOUR TELLING ME THAT YOU WON'T EVEN TELL ME WHERE HE IS?!"

"UUUGGGGHHH, sweat poured off the huge creatures body."

"SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T TELLL ME WHERE HE IS I WILL CUT YOU UP ND TURN YOU INTO A GORMENT MEAL!"

"THE ONE YOU CALL VEGETA IS LOCATED ON PLANET NAMEK."

It took only split second for Bulma to know her wish.

"SHERON I HAVE MY WISH, I WISH TO BE TRANSPORTED TO PLANET NAMEK!"

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED hissed the dragon."

No sooner had he said this did Bulma feel a whirl of wind surround her. Like a tornado it choked her and carried her away, the last thing she saw was the dragon's glowing red eyes. The power and force knocked the breath out of her and blinded her vision. After what seemed like forever the howling noise stopped.

She took in a breath and scanned her surroundings. She only saw a glimpse of a green sky and few islands before she felt herself fall. With only a second's glance she saw the churning ocean before she plunged into its cold abyss.

Vegeta was still transformed into a super Saiyan that much was the same. He had spent the day before gathering and collecting the dragon balls. With all seven of them gathered he was unstoppable. He would control the galaxy or better yet destroy it and destroy all of life itself. Sadly as long as he remained in this state so did his dark heart.

Nothing mattered to him so he could not care less. He didn't even remember much about why he was here or what had happened these past few months. Suddenly he stared at the puny Namekian child's throat, the one he was squeezing. Regretfully he let go as the brat hit the ground and gasped for air.

"If you know what's good for you you'll talk."

"P-please let me go, the child said weakly."

"If you cooperate I might spare your life."

"The dragon balls can only be summoned in a Namekian tongue."

"Then speak whatever it is you must speak."

"N-no I won't."

"The one you call the grand elder surely he must know of the ritual."

"Yes but you don't understand he—"

"I understand that I found a more reliable source, in other words bye."

The poor creature never made a sound as a strong blast of ki sent the boy hurdling through countless rocks before sinking into the ocean near by.

"Pest."

Then as if from a far he heard his name like arrow piercing the sky.

Raditz clung to a small piece of island for dear life. The waves rocked his small life preserve as he was two weak to even fly. As Vegeta got father away the angry weather he had created simply began to disappear. The warm current carried him to a some what large island with a blood trail following behind, his blood."

The sand bank hit him hard and scraped his wounds. He clenched his jaw to keep from screaming in pain. He lay there still when out of nowhere he saw a star twinkling in the distance. There was only one though in the entire sky and there he watched the star turn into a form of a body. His mind could have been playing trick on him but he watched as what appeared to be a girl fall out of the sky and crash into the waves.

He never really knew how to react in these certain situations but as much as he wanted to ignore the pain in his body the guilt was overwhelming. Using all his strength he plunged face first into the warm cloudy water. Even with an injured arm he was still a speedy swimmer and soon the girl's figure appeared in his line of vision.

With a swift movement he grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her up to the surface. He gasped for air as he dragged her body across the sand bank. He laid her gently down on her back and took a good look at her. The girl was not very tall but very pale. She wore a black crop top with a red jacket. She had on baggy red sweat pants to match with black light weight tennis shoes. Her hair the color of the planet's sky hung in a tight braid.

Suddenly the girl's eyes flew open as she coughed up water. They were a startling blue and as she began to breathe Raditz slowly backed away giving her enough room to adjust to her surroundings.

"Your one of them aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not stupid your tail is around your waist, you're a Saiyan."

"Impossible?! How could you know of our race for when we are on the brink of extinction?"

"You look like my friend Goku except his tail was cut off, so I've been told."

"Wait Goku? Where exactly are you from?"

"Oh I'm from planet Earth, my names Bulma by the way."

"BULMA!"

"Geez no need to shout."

"You mean you're the one?!"

"The one what?"

"The one Vegeta fell in love with."

"You know him?! This is great! Can you take me to him?"

"I would but its not safe."

"What do you mean?"

"After you left Vegeta thought when your spaceship crashed you went down with it. If it weren't for me he wouldn't even know of you being alive."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I was assigned to accompany him and just the hopelessness of his situation drove him to a point of no return. He's in what I believe to be a super Saiyan so his speed and strength pale in comparison to what he has become now. The point is he's become so angry and reckless when he transforms that he has no sense or care in the world. If we don't break him from that state soon I'm afraid for the worst to come."

"Take me to him now!"

"But—"

"I've have gone to unimaginable heights to see him and no way in heaven or hell, in darkness or in light is going to stop me. You carrying me there would be aiding me but either way I will search this entire planet if I have to!"

"I can see why he has taken a liking to you, such traits like your heart and determination are hard not to admire."

"Thanks, I think."

"Here"

"What are these?"

"Levitation wrist bands, they'll allow you to fly just see it in your mind first and the cuffs will do the rest."

"What about you?"

"I am too weak to fly and to badly injured, I would be dead weight. Once you there you need to trigger his emotions with a strong force. If you do it should release him from the trance."

"Right I promise to bring back help, she said and then she took off into the air."

"If only you could see what I see darkness is closing in…very, very soon."

Bulma simply followed the trail of destruction and remains of villages. She knew what he was capable of but this just made her heart drop.

_How could he do this?! Then again he's not himself, he's not my Vegeta. Regardless he needs help and if I don't help him then who will?_

The new thoughts racing through her head made her accelerate her speed. When she saw a golden glow and realized it was a person she immediately got down on the ground and hid behind a large boulder. There standing in a golden flame of anger was Vegeta. With his hair blonde and his eyes a bright turquoise. A smirk trailed across his face as he flung what was no a corpse through rows of rocks. A loud splash indicated it had landed in the ocean. Suddenly Bulma could not sit around no longer.

"VEGETA STOP, she called in anger and in desperation."

Quick as a flash he turned his head around to face her. Their eyes locked gazes and his mouth hung open.

"B-Bulma, he whispered."

With a last ditch effort she flung herself into his arms and kissed him like she never had before. It was fierce and bold and beautiful. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and both found they were losing air. She opened her eyes just a peek and found his blonde hair fizzling to black. Using the last of her breath she ran a hand through his hair and softened the kiss as she whispered his name on his lips. It was like a final cry to her and to him as they broke apart.

Vegeta fell on his knees panting and sweating. His hair a black flame, his eyes a onyx color. She rushed to his side and lifted him up. As soon as he was on his feet she hugged him, their bodies pressed tightly together. Tears fell from the proud princes face as he repeated her name afraid it was just a dream.

"Don't worry I'm here to stay this time…I promise."

**_Meanwhile_**

Raditz collapsed on the ground as a vision over took his will and mind. Many times had this happened but not quite as strong as this. It hadn't even happened and he was already crying in defeat. Yet he knew that the future no matter how bright or dim could be altered.

"Hurry Bulma, hurry Vegeta, Frieza is on his way"


End file.
